FlashSitter
by Danger13
Summary: Flash has to baby-sit the Prime Minister's bratty fourteen year old daughter. She had been getting threats from the Secret Society. Find out what the true meaning of 'I'm gonna kill that kid'.
1. Arguments

"I still don't understand why _I_ have baby-sit this guy's brat. I'm the fastest man alive, not a kid sitter." Flash complained to Batman, leaning against the control panel.

"You have to because she's under our protection. Her father is the Prime Minister of Tkingtimee, and his daughter has been receiving threats from The Secret Society. So it's our job to keep her from them. Got it?" Batman had his eyes on the computer screen. He wasn't really paying attention to Flash, he was always a nuisance; complaining about assignments, flirting with the females of the League, and playing practical jokes on anyone he chose.

"But why can't you get someone like, Black Canary, or Wonder Woman, or maybe Vixen to do it instead?" Flash asked, naming several of the Women that he thought would do a better job than him.

"Because they are out of contact, as if they've all disappeared. Now get going." Batman turned his attention back to the computer screen. Clearly the conversation was over.

"Why couldn't I work on the disappearances?" Flash persisted.

"Because that's our job, partner." Vigilante, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern entered the control room.

"We're ready, Batman." Green Arrow said, "Have fun kid sitting, Flash."

"Young'ins are a blessing, son. You'll have a good time." Vigilante offered his advice with a smile.

"Just don't let them cry. They can cry for hours," Green Lantern smiled.

"Don't forget the diaper changes, the feedings, the laundry," Green Arrow said grinning.

"Have fun, buddy."

They left the room, leaving Flash counting on his fingers. "According to my calculations, that'd take over four hours of my free time! Ah, man."

Batman did a rare thing. He smiled. "Actually, this 'brat' is fourteen. You won't have to worry about diapers, and I'm pretty sure she can feed herself. The main problem is keeping her occupied, at her age they get bored fast. Faster than you can run, Flash. She is already on the ship, so you won't have to worry about picking her up from anywhere. She's in room 311. Go, and remember, keep her safe."


	2. Meeting

The girls were all out probably having a party, and I was watching a fourteen year old? I was twenty four, for Pete's sake.

I mean, I'm used to little kids, and they're great, but a fourteen year-old girl? I'm no good at dealing with her, um, troubles. What if she wants to talk about boys? I was not going to sit there for three hours and talk about how 'cute bobby is'.

Okay, Bats said room 311. That would be near the cafeteria, so of course I would have to take a slight detour. I'm a hungry, powerful Superhero; I deserve to get a turkey sub once and awhile.

I peaked around the corner. Good, nobody was there. I ran to the lunch line and grabbed a tray. Loading it up with fries, a big cheeseburger, a coke, and pears was the only thing my mind was on at the moment. Was I supposed to do something? Nah, this burger is calling my name; there was no way I was going to leave it for some other Hero to find.

No way.

I was starving. Waking up at the crack of Dawn to get launched on a rocket ship to a 'secret' place in space full of Grownups wearing loads of Spandex and _not _having anything to eat was affecting my brain. All I could think of was that delicious smell of fried food coming down the hall.

My sitter was forty minutes late. Ugh. I hated that word, _sitter_. All my life I had been shuffled from one to another. I hadn't even made any real friends, just me, all alone in the care of some stupid adult. I didn't need anyone to take care of me. I could do just fine on my own, if I ever got the chance. Right then and there I decided to make my new Sitter feel as horrible as I was. It would be perfect.

I slipped my ipod and my key card that Batman had given me into my cargo pants pocket and slipped out of the room that I had been assigned to, like in the military.

I wandered the hallways, going anywhere I wanted, giving myself a tour. I passed the gym, a whole bunch of rooms like mine, the library, and finally made my way to where that delicious smell was coming from.

I peaked around the corner to see a man in red spandex and gold lightning bolts on his mask wolfing down a giant burger. I recognized him from the file I had on the League. He was Flash, one of the original members. 'The Fastest Man Alive'. I needed a disguise.

Remembering one of the members whom I had met personally, I morphed into her, growing several inches taller, and growing into the swimsuit type thing she wore. My hair turned as black as midnight, and grew down to the small of my patriotic clad back.

I sighed and calmly walked into the cafeteria. Not looking at Flash, I grabbed a tray and went through the line. Each step my stomach longed for the fatty food I was depositing on the plastic food holder.

"Hey, Wonder Woman, you're back!" Flash appeared beside me, bringing a rush of air with him.

"Wow, you're fast," that slipped out of my mouth before I could shut it.

He looked really confused, and then took the chance to brag. "Well of course I am, hon. I'm the fastest man alive, remember? I hold the world record for the one second mile, the water runner, the-" I cut him off before he could say anything else. Zeus, he was annoying.

"Yeah, I got it, good bye," my stomach was really growling now, it was almost hard to keep up my masquerade.

"Wait," Flash said, stepping in front of me, "you know GA, GL, and Vigilante are out looking for you and the rest of the X chromosomes, while I'm stuck here baby-sitting."

"Well, have fun." I tried to step around him, but he blocked me like before.

"Don't you want to talk? Catch up a little?" He smiled, "come on, we always make time to chat."

"Maybe later, Willie, but I'm kind of busy, okay?" He looked hurt at my sudden resistance, but then he brightened,

"Okay, I'll just go tell Batman you're back. Bye." He took off, faster than normal. Oh crap. I was probably messing up something, what if Wonder Woman was really in trouble? I grabbed my tray and quickly ran back to room 311, shedding my camouflage as I went.

When I got back, I was just a regular dark haired hazel eyed black clad teenager. I used my keycard to open the door, and stopped right in my tracks. Flash was sitting on the couch, looking right at me, a smirk on his face. He eyed the tray in my hands.

"You're hungry?" He asked. No I just always like carrying a lunch tray, it soothes me.

"No, I was getting it for you." But embarrassingly enough, my stomach took that time to growl really loud.

"Right. Sure you did." He used a mocking tone, then ran to my side and pulled my keycard out of my pants pocket. "I'll take this." He pocketed the card (where?) and said, "Well, you might as well eat."

"Oh, thank you, _sir._ You were late, and I was hungry. Don't you dare tell me you 'got lost on the road of life' of I'll drop kick you into next week." I sat on the floor and started eating. I was ravenous. I was really rude, but I didn't care.

"Cheez, slow down, only I'm allowed to eat that fast." He took my tray and put it on the low table.

"So, kid, tell me about yourself. How long have you been able to morph? How does it work? Can you morph into anything? Or anyone? Can you-" I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Zeus, if you don't give me a chance to speak, I can't answer your questions, 'Kay?"

He moved my hand from his mouth. It looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it. He was silent.

"Much better." I stood up and walked from the living room to the kitchen, looking for something else to eat. At fourteen, 5'9" and one hundred and thirteen pounds, I was always hungry. I needed a lot of calories to morph.

He followed me, from the kitchen to the bedroom, all the way until I stopped him from following me into the bathroom by slamming the door in his masked face. I was being exceedingly rude, and going against all the things I had been taught.

Opening the door a crack, I was relieved to see Flash was gone. It least from my sight.

Two can play at that game, anyway.

I morphed into Flash, then opened the door the full way and walked out. I searched the entire room, but Flash wasn't in it. I quietly opened the door to the living room, and saw Flash sitting on the couch and eating potato chips. My stomach rumbled. Zeus, I was starving, again. Morphing used up too much energy.

I returned to my regular form and stepped into the room, crossing my arms over my chest. The smell of salt, oil, vinegar, it was to die for. Yum. Clearly this guy wasn't as stupid as the rest of my past baby-sitters.

Crossing my hands and breathing hard, I ended the morph.

"Hey, Flash," I said quietly. My tray of food was on the table from where Flash had set it earlier. It seemed to grow bigger after each passing minute. Finally Flash seemed to notice I was there.

"Hey, kid." He changed the channel. "Hungry?" he had a teasing note in his voice.

"So I'll make you a deal, you fill me in on yourself, and I'll let you eat."

He nudged the tray of food towards me with his foot. Before I could reach out and take it, he pushed it away again. He looked at me, grinning. "Do we have a deal?"

I sat down on the other end of the couch, as far away from the menace as possible. "Deal."

He pushed the tray towards me and turned off the TV. "Shoot." I grabbed the tray with both hands and ate the crisp fatty fries. Zeus, they were _excellent_!

"Okay," I said between bites, "I'm Jessy, my dad is the Prime Minister of Tkingtimee. I am fourteen years old. I haven't met another person my age since I was three, so naturally I get very bored, very fast. As for my morphing power, yes I can change into anyone I want as long as I know what they look like. It uses approximately five thousand calories each time, so it's a great way to loose weight. What else? Oh yeah, I don't like you." I finished my statement with a sigh, and started eating again.

"So that's why you're so hungry. I get it. You know, running all the time uses a lot of calories too. I'm always hungry as well, but I get first dibs on the good food we have here." Flash nodded his head towards the kitchen.

"Now you tell me something."

"What do you want to know, kid?" He leaned back against the couch.

"How did you know I wasn't Wonder Woman? I looked exactly like her."

He smiled. "First, Wonder Woman wouldn't have let me stop her like that. Then I realized you didn't have her lasso. The rest was simply luck." He grabbed a fistful of chips and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Yeah, even though I can look exactly like them, and sound like them, and act like them, I can't mimic their powers or weapons." I set down my empty tray.

"Do you want to do something fun tonight, Jessy?" Flash asked, grinning.

"Anything to relieve this boredom."

"Good, I think you can pass for sixteen, it least." He sighed, deep in thought.

"Where exactly are we going? Is it in the watchtower? Or back on Earth?" I jumped up and down, filled with anticipation.

"Go and change, we're going clubbing."


	3. Non Alcoholic

The ride back to earth was less than less than perfect. After I had gone back into the bathroom and emerged in a black form fitting strappy dress and my combat boots, I was amazed to see a red haired man in the living room, instead of Flash.

"Flash?" I asked, dropping into a fighting stance. Prime Minister's kids always knew self defense.

"Yep, kid, it's me. I'm not flash; I'm Wally West, okay? Now where we're going, stay close, I don't want you out of my sight, alright?" I remembered his words as we got to the club, The Blue Lagoon.

"Remember, my sight, okay? Go and mingle with kids your age."

Before we left the tower I had smuggled chocolate and money into my purse. Chocolate for strength and money for whatever he had planned. He held my hand and ran me through the Watchtower at lightning speed until we were at the docking range, where he steered me into a small two seater jet. He entered a code on the big double doors, and in no time we were off to a night of…. This.

The line wasn't too bad, not too long, and not too short. When I got to the big guard at the door, I handed him my fake ID, which said I was legally eighteen. I made it in Sitter number 3's lab. He worked with the government.

Amazingly it worked, he let me in with a grunt, and opened the dark blue glass doors to reveal a typical club, bar on the right, restrooms on the left, and the dance floor in the middle. I didn't see Flas- I mean Wally anywhere, but I didn't care. I was going to stick with my Brat routine.

I didn't recognize the song, so I sat down at one of the tables, and stared at the dancers. After about ten minutes of just sitting there, a teen about sixteen with dark brown hair and green eyes asked me to dance. I followed him to the middle of the Dance floor.

The poor kid looked like she was having a horrible time, she was just sitting there, while I conversed with all the people I recognized. I noticed a younger guy I knew and waved him over.

"Hey, Adam, how would you like to dance with her?" I nodded towards Jessy, who was still sitting in the same place she had been in before.

"Hey, man. She's pretty hot and all, but I don't know her." Adam said looking in Jessy's direction.

"Wouldn't you like to make a new friend? I mean, it would mean a lot to me, and I hear she's really nice."

"Wow man, sure!" Adam took off towards Jessy, a grin on his face. I didn't know Adam very well, but he seemed okay.

I spied another friend at the bar and took off, normal speed. Can't blow my cover now, Wally my man.

Adam was a great dancer. After a few songs, he led me out of the crowd and back to my table. We sat down, both breathing heavily.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked, and signaled to one of the few waitresses waiting by the bar.

"Ah, no thank you, Adam, I don't drink."

"No, I meant non-alcoholic of course," The waitress stood by while he said, "Um, two martinis, please," and gave her his charge card.

"Coming right up, sir." She walked behind the bar and gave the order.

I didn't want to ask the dying question, 'are martinis alcoholic?' because he had already said they weren't. Being raised by baby-sitters, I had never drunk alcohol. My sitters described all of the nasty things people do under alcohol's influence, with enough pictures to scar any nine-year-old's memory forever.

The waitress came back with two bright yellow drinks, which she put in front of each of us, and gave Adam back his card.

"So, Jessy, to clubs." He raised his glass and waited for me to do the same. Is this a toast? I had no idea. I copied him and raised my glass.

He lightly hit his glass to mine and took a huge gulp. I took a small sip. It was delicious, lemony with a tart aftertaste. I took another sip, this one larger. Before I knew it, mine was almost gone, and Adam was on his third. It was just _so_ good!

I looked at my watch. It was 1:30 AM. But I wasn't tired. I was hyper, really hyper.

"Um, Adam, this was nice, but I really have to go." I was getting a buzzing in my head.

"But Hon, you just got here." Adam reached out and caught my wrist, pulling me onto his lap. "Stay with me for awhile longer." He kissed my neck.

"Adam, let go!" Now I was terrified. I recognized this state. He was drunk, and I didn't feel so good either. Adam held fast, his arm like a steel clamp around my waist.

I kicked him in the ribs but he still wouldn't let go. All my kicking and screaming did no good in the loud dark _Blue Lagoon_. Adam slid his hand under my dress strap. He slid the strap down my shoulder.

"Adam, stop!" I punched him in the jaw. This time, he let go with a groan. I broke away from his vise like hold and fell to the ground. I couldn't stand, I was too dizzy. The martinis _were_ alcoholic!

I felt someone lift me up, I hoped it wasn't Adam. But I was in no condition to fight whoever it was. This was too embarrassing. I heard doors open, and felt the cool night air against my skin.

"Jessy, are you okay?" It wasn't Adam's voice; I barely remembered it in my drunken state. It belonged to Flash.

I couldn't stay conscious, my eyes drifted shut, and I fell into darkness.


	4. Thoughts

Aw man, I messed up, big time. Batman was going to _murder_ me. First I illegally took her to a sixteen year old club, and then I let her get drunk, in a fight, and almost raped. Just so I could see all my friends. Man, I was dead.

I heard a moan; Jessy was tossing and turning on the couch. She had a nasty bump on her head from where she fell, and a few tears on her dress, but otherwise she looked okay. It wasn't the physical damage I was worried about, it was the emotional.

I had raced as fast as I could to the ship, carefully lowered Jessie into the passenger side and fastened her in as quietly as I could. I jumped into the driver's side and zoomed up to the Watchtower.

Wally West wanted to go back and beat the snot out of that guy, the guy I sort of knew and trusted, but Flash knew the right thing was to get Jessie back to base. Why is always so hard to do the right thing?

I radioed ahead, getting Wonder Woman's com link. I was in luck, she had just got in.

"Diana, I need your help."

"Can it wait until tomorrow Flash? I just finished being mind – controlled, and forced to fight Vixen and Shiyara. I'm beat." She sounded really tired.

"Now it can't. Meet me in room 311 in twenty minutes." I gunned the engine.

Wonder Woman had arrived right on time, looking surprised to see Jessy unconscious on the couch. After I told her what had happened, and been given a long and angry lecture she got right to work, bandaging her head and fixing her various cuts and scrapes.

Jessy was amazingly calm when she woke up, and after a few seconds it wasn't hard to figure out why.


	5. Fights

Holy Zeus. My head felt like I had a thousand nuclear explosions going on at once. So in other words, I felt like I had been sucker punched by Superman. I was never drinking alcohol again. Never. All at once, the night came rushing back at me. Flash was going to kill me. Worse yet, we would never go anywhere fun again.

"Jessy, are you okay?" Flash was sitting on a chair next to the couch, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, I guess." I sat up slowly.

"I am so sorry, Jessy. I feel so bad about setting you up with Adam, then when he tried to…." He held his head in his hands.

"No it's fine, Flash, seriously." I was actually feeling guilty for making Flash feel bad. Dang it!

"You're not mad?" He looked up, a hopeful look on his face.

"Wait a minute!" What he said just registered in my brain. "YOU SET MEUP WITH ADAM?" I yelled, jumping up from the couch, and then swaying on my feet. Gotta take it easy, girl, I told myself.

"Well," Flash said, jumping up from his chair at lightning speed. "You looked so lonely, and I thought,"

I walked towards him, my anger lessening my hangover. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT! GET OUT!"

Flash began backing away towards the door. "Jessy, please calm down, I only thought you could use a little fun," He raised his hands in a calming gesture.

I kept walking towards him my fists clenched. That jerk. That idiotic moron. I was embarrassed, mad, a little sad, and confused. But my anger was the most prominent emotion.

"GET OUT NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I screamed, still advancing on Flash.

"Now, you don't mean that, Jess. Come on, calm down." But his words were getting nowhere. I hated him, I really did.

Flash was backed up against the wall, he had nowhere to go. "GO AWAY! GET OUT!" I was still screaming.

I reached Flash and began punching him with my clenched fists. He caught my arms and pulled them behind my back like I was getting arrested.

"Jessy, I am going to say it one more time. Calm down." His voice was commanding, and at the same time, comforting.

I pulled the best trick I knew. I fake fainted. I dropped like a lead balloon, held up by my arms.

"Jessy, are you okay?" Flash pulled me up into a sitting position. As soon as I had stopped moving, I slugged Flash full in the face. Okay yes, I used Flash's Chivalry to my own advantage, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that I had gotten in one punch in my fight against the Fastest Man Alive.

I had even gotten lucky, my fist landed smack dab on his nose, pushing it sideways, red liquid spurting out of his mouth. He gasped in surprise; I used the moment of surprise to break his hold on my arms and run into the bathroom.


	6. He's Back

_The Watchtower Control Room_

Batman hadn't heard from Flash since he'd gotten his assignment to watch over the kid. He hoped he hadn't lost her yet, though he was good with kids. His experience volunteering at Orphanages and Daycares made him perfect for the job; especially since Wonder Woman had been gone. The video surveillance system taped her coming back at three AM, and gone straight to room 311, and staying there for half an hour before continuing to her quarters. The rest of the missing League members had come back shortly after that, and had filled Batman in on their adventures.

How the Secret Society had kidnapped a third of the League without any else noticing the disappearances were connected had escaped his mind.

One of the monitors beeped and an unknown number flashed onto the screen.

1-312-554-3214, a cellular number from Earth; not very unusual, but still strange, considering not many people have the Watchtower's coded line.

He answered it, allowing the caller to speak first.

"Um, Hello?" A timid male voice asked, unknown to any of the League's voice matches.

From his voice Batman could deduce four things:

He was around fifteen to sixteen years of age.

He was Caucasian

He was emotionally stressed/scared/or regretful

He was not calling for any good reason.

"How did you get this number?" Batman asked, keeping a calm voice, but punching several keys on the board at a fast pace.

"Um, yeah, about that, this is Adam, I found Jessy's cellphone that had this number on it. I just wanted to return it, could I speak to her?"

Batman spoke into his comm unit. "Flash, get in here NOW."


	7. Hook, Line, And Sinker

I heard Flash exit the living room quietly and quickly. The small hum of the door as it shut, and the click of the lock sliding into place, assured me that he was gone; it least for the moment.

Man, I was STEEMING! I couldn't believe Flash had set me up. Adam probably hadn't even liked me, it least not until he got drunk. Then he liked me too well which was also Flash's fault.

My mind was made up; I grabbed my suitcase and rummaged through it, finally finding my make up bag. It was time for the SuperBrat to emerge.

I ran to the control room, pausing only to flirt a little along the way. I burst into the room twenty seconds* after I left Jessy to cool off in room 311.

"Yo Bats, I got your 911. What's up?" I leaned on the control panel and crossed my arms in the ultimate, 'I don't care' attitude.

He said nothing for the next few minutes, making me squirm. I hated wasting time, and he knew it. I was in trouble for something, for that was the only reason why he did it. I hoped he hadn't figured out about the club incident; I knew he'd find out eventually, but I wanted to play it down a lot.

Like a mind reader, he spoke. "Flash, do you know an Adam?"

Oh, crud. Quick Flash, Make up something quick! My mind screamed at me.

"Oh, yeah, Adam, he's an old friend, from, uh, before. We had coffee last night. Why?"

"An old friend still going through puberty?" His face was impassive.

"Did I say old friend, I meant a kid I helped with his Algebra." I couldn't tell if he bought it or not.

"How does a kid _you_ helped with his homework know Jessy?" I guess that meant not.

"Um, well, Jessy and Adam were the about the same age, so I thought that um, she could come along, when I helped him." I smiled at how well my lie turned out.

"So she left her sweater behind then?" Sweater? What sweater? Well, better play along.

"Right, it was then she left it behind. Of course!"

"Right Flash, I'm sure it was. Well, then, Jessy's homework buddy is on line three. Would she care to reminisce about last night's math?"

I paled. "…Yes, I'm sure she would." I ran out of the room, and in three seconds, was right at room 311.

I entered the electronic code and the heavy steel door slid open quickly, revealing a sight that all of my years at the troubled children's home could never prepare me for.

*Yes, Flash only needs seventeen seconds to flirt. Twenty seconds – three seconds of commute time.


	8. Unimaginative Thinking

Flash came in; his mouth was agape in a big 'O'. "Jessy? What did you do?"

"Oh, you mean this?" I pointed to my new clothes, hair and makeup. He probably saw a Juvenile Delinquent, not a Prime Minister's daughter.

My torn up black baggy jeans with seven silver chains paired with a t-shirt that I had dyed, cut up, and stained, was an eyesore, but I had been aiming for more than that.

That is why I had put up my hair in two pigtails and had hacked off most of the ends. If that wasn't enough, I put in fake metal studs in my ears, nose, eyebrows, and lips. My eyeliner had been pressed down hard, leaving long, dark trails ending in skulls I had drawn. This with dark eye shadow, black lipstick, and white face powder left me looking like a street Goth. I was proud of my transformation because it really made Flash seem awestruck. Plus, I had always wondered how it would feel to be a Goth. I guess I got my wish.

"Yes, I do, what did you do to yourself?" He shook his head quickly, "anyway, we'll talk about this later, you have a call. Come with me."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled/dragged me to a room with computer monitors and techie stuff everywhere.

Batman finally said something after a few minutes of staring, "Jessy, your Algebra friend is on line three."

"Algebra friend?" I raised a questioning eyebrow at Flash. He seemed to sweat a bit before he answered,

"You know, Jessy, Adam, from last night, when we helped him with his _homework_." He was trying to get me to lie to Batman too. I can't say I played along; I liked to make Flash uncomfortable, after all, I was doing the brat routine.

"Oh, yeah, at that one clu- I mean, _coffee shop_. Right. I remember now." Flash was giving me the 'no don't ever think about it' look.

"I'd be happy to talk to Adam, my danc- _Homework _friend. Of course!" Batman handed me a phone.

"Hello Adam, have your dancing, oops, I mean _Algebra_ skills improved?"

"What? Nevermind, Jessy, I am so sorry about last night, I was stupid-"

"No, you can stop there, 'stupid' covers it well."

"I guess I deserved that, didn't I?" His voice sounded kinda whiny.

"There's a lot more you deserve _Adam_. But unfortunately, I will not be the one to kick your butt from here to the next millennium, even though I so do want to."

"What do you mean? Who's gonna-"

"How did you get this number?" I cut him off in mid sentence again.

"Well, it was kinda in your pocket and when I" he cleared his throat, "never mind. I just called to say I was sorry and if you'd ever-"

"Not in your lifetime"

I slammed the receiver down and stormed out of the room.

-Flash's POV-

She was trying to get me in trouble. Okay, I guess I deserved that.

Batman narrowed his eyes behind his mask, his way of saying, 'what the heck was _that_ all about?'

"Uh, you know how cranky Calculus makes kids these days." I tried to chuckle but it sounded fake, even to me.

"I thought she was taking Algebra."

Crud. "That's what I said. Gotta go, bye!"

I caught up to Jessy as she was heading for the weight room. I cut her off.

"Jessy, we're going to talk. Now." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "So talk." She stepped around me and into the gym.

"What did you _do_ to yourself?" I sat on a yellow bench as she grabbed a dumbbell and started lifting and counting.

"I assumed that you were my guardian, not my baby-sitter," she said rudely.

"I'm not your baby-sitter, but you will do as I say. You have to change."

"Make me."

"You know that's a dangerous thing to say to a superhero." She was giving me a _super_ migraine.

"I'll take my chances."

This girl was making me so mad. I'm usually good with children. I'd even made friends with a couple Gothic kids; but I'd never dreamed I'd wind up baby-sitting one. Of course, I'd never tell Jessy that I _was_ supposed to baby-sit her. If I did, she'd probably start making my life miserable.

Oh, right.

I rubbed my temples. "Listen, Jessy, here's what's going to happen. We're going back to your room, and you are going to change back into your regular clothes and wipe off the makeup. Okay?"

"Is that before or after you become a famous model and buy a house on Fiji?" she was laying the sarcasm on pretty thick.

I grinned. "Before."

"I'll make you a deal, Flash. I'll go change if you take me to my classes every Wednesday." She sat the dumbbell down and smiled cutely, making the irrestable puppy dog face. Even with the new makeover, it was still hard to resist.

She wants to go to school? I don't see how this could be bad…. "Okay?" I was still confused. There was something not right here.

"Good!" She pulled out a thick pile of papers with size 3 font. "Sign here…. And here….. And initial here… I need your thumbprint here… and a copy of your DNA code here…. and your credit card number here….. And lastly you also need to sign here."

I knew right away that I was making a mistake, but as usual, I went ahead and did it anyway.

She looked relieved when I went ahead and did everything without asking questions.

After I pulled my glove back on I had to ask. "Why do you need my Credit Card number?"

She had to bite her lip to keep from grinning. "Um, because our meetings are secret, and if you tell anyone about them, um, we fine you for 100,000 dollars."

"Does everyone have to do this?" I asked, not believing her explanation.

"Oh, yes, yes they do." Jessy tried her best to sound reassuring.

Just in case, I put down Bruce's Credit Card number.

The minute I finished signing the last line, she ripped the paper out of my hands and ran toward her room.

**Hey readers, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I'm so glad you all didn't give up on me. I kinda got sidetracked because I was , um….. Not really doing anything… Sorry? In case you haven't heard this before, (and you probably haven't….) 1 Review = 10 sore fingers… I MEAN 1 CHAPTER!**

**Beware of Ferrets. And blonds who glomp you. ;)**

**-Danger13**

**(O)_(O)  
**


	9. Classes

Classes

**Third Person POV**

Flash, er, _Wally_, as he was known then, never liked school. Sure, he did well; passing all of his classes with (sometimes literally) flying colors. With his ADHD, he mostly found sitting in the wooden graphitized and gum stuck desk all day to be pretty boring. So gradually he became the class clown. He'd shoot paper airplanes and spitballs, and he was a nightmare for substitutes. But everyone loved him anyway.

Never the less, he was relieved when he finally graduated high school, and later college. (Everyone else was as well.) He never thought he'd be back sitting in a classroom for two hours every Wednesday night. Worse yet, everyone in said classroom were girls. Except him.

The classroom wasn't your average one. Instead of desks, they had couches and bean bags. A projector replaced the cursed blackboard, and instead of the dull white of normal classroom walls, these were painted dark orange with blue spots ranging in size and shade. Lava lamps filled the spaces on top of blue plastic tables, and orange shag rug carpeting crawled all over the floor.

Likewise, the teacher, (if you could call her that) looked more like a fortune teller than a Girl's Depression and Addiction Recovery for Important Ladies* instructor.

"Good afternoon young females. Today we have a new Parent/Guardian with us. We all want him to feel comfortable, so say hello!"

And miraculously everyone smiled and said 'hello'-even Jessy.

"Now Jessy, please introduce your Guardian."

"Okay Ms. Cornelle," Jessy stood up from her position on the other side of the burgundy colored vintage couch, "this is Wally. He likes long walks on the beach, fudge sundaes, playing basketball, and chick flicks. He is twenty four years old, six five, blood type A+, and weighing a total of one hundred and sixty nine pounds."

After her little speech she sat down abruptly. Everyone clapped, a few hoots were even heard.

"Thank you, Miss Robertson. Now, that we all know our new guest, it's time for the 'Circle of Sharing'!"

Ms. Cornelle and the girls sat in a rather ovalish circle and joined hands. Jessy motioned impatiently for Wally to join them.

_Flash's POV_

No way. No freakin way. A 'Circle of _sharing?'_ You have _got_ to be kidding me. And what was more surprising is that Jessy, the normally 'I don't go by the rules' girl was actually playing along! And she seemed to be eager for it to start. Was there ever going to be an end to the mysterious mood swings of a hormonal female teenager? It seemed not.

I'm on duty. I'm on duty. This is an assignment. Do it, Wally. Reassuring myself in my head wasn't going very well.

_Omniscient Third Person POV_

Two hours later, they were _still_ sitting in the circle expressing their feelings. It was enough to drive Flash, er, _Wally_ insane. They told eachother everything they had been feeling since last Wednesday. Which is more than it sounds.

_Wally's POV…. Again…._

Who knew girls could _feel_ so much? I thought, pinching the bridge of my nose and sighing.

"I feel that Wally isn't enjoying our 'Circle of Sharing'. That makes me sad. Why doesn't Wally share his feelings?" Jessy finished up and looked at me expectantly.

She was _so _going to pay for this later.

"Well, Miss Robertson, I think that is a _wonderful_ idea!" Ms Cornelle, who I'd nicknamed Miss Sunny never Cloudy Personality, gushed. "Mr. West, proceed to share your emotions! Don't worry about saying something wrong! Just say the first thing that comes to your mind! It'll be WONDERFUL!" She completed this little burst of energy with clamping her hand over her mouth and saying, "oops. There I go again. Running my mouth, like always, I'm sorry girls."

In unison, the girls recited, "we forgive you Ms. Cornelle. We know how hard it is to resist your temptations. Just be yourself. We love you!"

W-O-W. With a capital W. It seems this Ms. Cornelle had these girls trained better than Imperial Palace Guards. Impressive. Maybe there was more to this 'Miss Personality' than I had originally thought.

"So proceed, Mr. West! Let us all know how you feel!"

Sigh. It least Ms. Cornelle wasn't bad looking. Since I had to deal with this every Wednesday night, it least I wasn't stuck with a finger slapping gum hating quiet loving old lady. I had too many of those in Grade school. But, even with this teacher, it ws going to be a long night.

**AN: Yes, I promise all of this has a point. I'm getting there, eventually….. Sorry for the lateness, I was….lazy… and busy…. But mostly lazy. ;)**

**Review please. It gets the chapters out faster, I promise.**

* This is basically a class for Diplomat and Presidents' daughters. AKA a class for spoiled, bratty, but important girls. Also, it so happens that all of these girls have an unhealthy addiction. Like cigarettes, alcohol, drugs… You'll learn what Jessy's is later… It's a valuable plot point… I promise!


End file.
